Pokemon: The Untold Story
by Muskiewiz
Summary: Red is a 15-year-old boy from Pallet Town. He sets out on his journey through Kanto with one goal in mind: Becoming Champion. Along the way, he meets Leaf, a 15-year-old Girl from Viridian City and they fall in love. They will have to overcome many obstacles and challenges on their journey, including the Villainous Team Rocket. BurningLeaf/LuckyShipping (Red x Leaf)
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Also, I don't own Pokemon.**

A boy, with dark brown hair and eyes, rolled out of bed. _This is it, he thought, today's the day._ This was the day he'd been waiting for for as far back as he could remember. Today was the day he turned fifteen, and could get his first Pokemon.

He quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans, a black undershirt, a red vest and a red hat. He grabbed his backpack which he'd packed with all the things he'd need to start his journey. He told his mom he was going to the lab, and he darted down the stairs and out the door. He raced through the streets of pallet town and got to the lab as quick as he could. A boy with a long sleeve, black shirt, and spiky brown hair entered the lab just before him. He walked into the lab, and was greeted by Professor Oak. He stood next to the boy with the spiky brown hair. He was his childhood rival, _Blue_.

"All right, since I know you two are dying to get your first Pokemon, lets get right to it," the brownish gray haired professor said. They walked up to three pokeballs sitting on the table, and the professor said, "the ball on the left is a Squirtle, a nice water type Pokemon, the ball in the middle is a Bulbasaur, a strong grass type, and the ball on the right is a Charmander, a good fire type. Red, I'm going to allow you to choose first."

Red walked up by the pokeballs and inspected them. He was very nervous, he didn't want to make the wrong choice. He thought about each one, there advantages and disadvantages. He decided that a Charmander would be a very good pokemon for him. He picked up the pokeball on the right and said, "Ok Professor, I choose Charmander!" And he released, a 2 foot, red lizard, with a flame on its tail, from the ball.

""Hey there Charmander, I'm your new trainer," Red told the pokemon. The Charmander looked at him than ran up to him and nuzzled his legs. Red started to stroke the lizards head as it did so.

"Yeah, that's cute and all, but it's time for my choice," Blue said as he walked up to the table and grabbed the ball on the left. "I choose Squirtle!" He shouted as he released a small, blue turtle with a curly tail, from its ball.

"All right, now its time that I give you these," Professor Oak said as he held up two slim red objects,"These are the newest models of the Pokedex. You'll need them on your journey." Red and Blue walked up and took the Pokedexes from the Professor.

"Thanks Gramps!" Blue yelled as he took the pokedex and sprinted out of the lab.

"He is so impatient," Professor Oak said as he gave Red his pokedex.

"Thank you Professor," Red said as he received his pokedex from the Professor.  
Red left the lab to start out on his journey.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I know it was kinda short, but I think it's a good first chapter, and that felt like a good spot to end. If you have any feedback, suggestions, or questions, leave a review.**


	2. First Battles

Red had reached the outskirts of Pallet town, and was about to take his first step onto route 1. _Here we go,_ he thought as he took the first step. It was 9:30 am, Red had gone back home and said goodbye to his mom after he was given his Charmander. Red wanted to get to Viridian by nightfall. It was around a 2 hour walk, so Red had plenty of time, so he decided to do some training on the way.

Red battled a bunch of wild rattata and pidgey. He and his Charmander started to bond, and it learned the move ember. Then he saw a young kid on the route, he looked like he was 8 or 9. They locked eyes and the kid walked up to him and asked, "Hey, do you have a Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Red responded.

"Well then we should have a battle!" The kid said enthusiastically.

"Ok"

They found a good spot and stood about 50 feet apart.

"Go Rattata!" The kid shouted as a white beam of light released a purple rat.

"Come on out Charmander!" Red shouted as he released it.

"Rattata use bite!" The trainer shouted at the purple rat.

"Dodge Charmander, then use scratch," Red commanded.

The rattata tried to bite Charmander but it stepped to the side in time, then it used its claws to scratch up the rattata.

"Rattata fall back!" The young trainer yelled.

 _I've got him right where I want him_ , Red thought. 

"Ok Charmander end this with ember then scratch!" Red yelled.

Charmander spat out a bunch of red hot embers at the rattata, and they found they're mark, dealing a good amount of damage. Before the rattata could dodge charmander closed the distance and landed a scratch attack knocking out the ratttata.

The young trainer walked up to Red, and said,"Wow, that was a great battle, your Charmander is really strong."

Red got his small amount of prize money, and him and the young trainer parted ways.

Red looked at the 5 pokeballs he bought from the small mart in Pallet town. He had bought them yesterday, knowing that he would need them on his journey. He wondered what pokemon would end up in his pokeballs. Red planned on taking the gym challenge and eventually taking on the pokemon league and the elite four. He knew he would need a good, well rounded team.

Red continued on the route, and did a little more training. Eventually he ran into another trainer and beat him and his pidgey in a battle. He knew that in order to beat a gym he would need to do a lot of training, and would need his Charmander to become very strong. After 4 hours of walking and training, Red made it to Viridian City at 1:30 pm. He was very hungry so he went to a restaurant and got some food.

After lunch, he went and checked in at the pokemon center. He got a small room where he could stay the night, and they healed his charmander up. Since he still had most of the afternoon Red decided to go check out the local gym. He walked to the giant building that was the Viridian City gym, to find that it was closed and the leader was away on a business trip. He didn't plan on challenging the gym anyways, he knew it was one of the tougher gyms in Kanto, and that he would have to be way stronger than he is now to challenge it.

He had a lot of free time still, so he explored the city. He found a place that was really interesting to him. He walked up to the building, and a sign right outside of it read, "Viridian trainer house- a great place for a battle."

Red decided to go in and check it out. He knew his charmander would need more experience and training, and this would be a great place to get some in. So, he walked in and looked around. There was a lot of people standing around and talking.

An attractive girl, around Red's age, with long brown hair, and deep, forest green eyes walked up and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Leaf."

"I'm Red." Hey responded.

Leaf was wearing a white hat with a red semi-circle in front. She had a blue tank top, and a short, red skirt on, which Red thought she looked pretty good in.

"Wanna battle me?" Leaf asked.

"Sure" Red replied.

So, Leaf lead Red down a set of stairs, which lead to a hallway full of different battle rooms. They went into the first open one, which was a standard battle room.

"One-on-One?" Leaf asked

"Yeah" Red responded as they took positions on the field.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted as a bulbasaur was released from its pokeball.

"Come on out Charmander!" Red yelled as his charmander came out and took position on the field.

"Vine whip!" Leaf commanded

"Block it with scratch then use ember!" Red told his charmander.

Leaf's Bulbasaur used vinewhip, but got blocked by Charmander's claws. Charmander then shot out a bunch of red-hot embers.

"Dodge it," Leaf said

The bulbasaur moved out of the way of most of the embers, but still got hit by a few.

"Tackle!" Leaf screamed.

Leaf's bulbasaur charged in at Charmander and knocked it over.

"Scratch!" Red yelled.

Red's Charmander quickly Scratched the bulbasaur with its claws before it could get away.

"Now use ember." He yelled.

Charmander shot burning hot embers at the bulbasaur and they hit before it could dodge. "No, Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted as it fell to the ground knocked out. "Return bulbasaur, you battled hard." She said as a red beam of light absorbed the pokemon into a pokeball.

Red returned his charmander to its ball. He then walked up to Leaf, and said,"Great battle!"

"Thanks, your Charmander is strong." She told him. They both headed out of the battle room, and went back up the stairs before going their separate ways.

After the battle Red went to the local mart, which was much bigger than the one in Pallet town. He bought some antidotes and potions there and used all of the prize money from his battles. He had brought his own money too, knowing that he would probably need it early in his journey.

Red walked around the city some more checking it out, but he didn't find anything too interesting. He went back to the Pokemon center, and went to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at a map of the Viridian forest. He planned a good route through it. He knew that the forest was known for having lots of bug pokemon, and bug trainers, and his Charmander would be super-effective against them. He knew that it would be tough, but that it would also be great training.

Red chilled in his room for a while, then he went out to dinner. He went to a small little burger joint for dinner. After dinner he walked back to the pokemon center, and he remembered that he had forgotten to do something. He walked up to the Nurse at the counter in the pokemon center.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to register in the Kanto league and get my trainer card." Red responded.

"Ok, I'll need to see your pokemon and pokedex." She told him.

He handed his charmander's ball and his pokedex over to the nurse. She put the pokedex in a small machine behind the counter, and scanned his pokeball with a fancy machine. She handed back the pokeball, pokedex and a small card.

"Here you go, here's your trainer card. Your all registered, take good care of your charmander." The nurse said.

"Thanks, I will!" Red red said enthusiastically.

He returned to his room. He looked over his card in awe. He had waited so long to become a pokemon trainer, and now he finally was one. He was very satisfied with his choice of Charmander for his first pokemon. They already seemed to have a special bond, and cared a lot for eachother. As he started to drift off into sleep, Red thought of the challenges that lie a head, and especially of the next one, the Viridian forest. Charmander would be super-effective against the bug types there. He knew that it would be tough, but that it would also be great training.


	3. Viridian Forest

**This story is back. I changed the summary, and I'm changing Red's age to 15. I worked hard on this so enjoy.**

Red woke up, and checked the pokedex. 7:38 am it read. _Shoot, he thought._ He wanted to be on the road by 7:30, but he slept in. He had some trouble falling asleep last night, and once he finally got to sleep, he hadn't wanted to get up.

He got up collected all his stuff, and checked out of the pokemon center. He stopped at a small store, and grabbed some snacks for the road, and a granola bar for breakfast. He quickly made his way across Viridian city, and headed into the Viridian forest.

The forest was pretty dark for daytime, many of the tree branches blocked out sunlight. Red knew that the forest would take at least a day to get through, probably 2-3 if he trained. He started to walk into some tall grass, when a green caterpillar pokemon attacked him. He sent out his charmander, and incinerated it with ember. He realized this was really good training, and stopped to keep fighting bug pokemon. After some training, he taught his charmander to use metal claw.

Soon, once he was done with his training, he ran into a bug catcher who wanted to battle.

"Go Beedrill!" The bug catcher shouted as a bee pokemon with long, thick stingers for arms was released.

"Go Charmander!" Red shouted as his short fire lizard was released.

"Poison Sting" The bug catcher commanded.

"Dodge, then use ember!" Red shouted.

The bee pokemon shot poisonous needles at Charmander, but Charmander got out of the way. Then Charmander smoked the Beedrill with burning embers. The Beedrill fell to the ground, but remained conscious.

"Ok Charmander, use metal claw!" Red commanded. His charmander slashed up the beedrill with sharp metallic claws, and left it knocked out on the ground.

Red returned his Charmander as the bug catcher returned his beedrill.

"Hey, that was a good battle." Red told the bug catcher as he collected his prize money.

Red checked the time, it was 11:30 am, he'd been traveling for almost 4 hours. He was only about a fourth of the way into the forest too. _Well, looks like I'll have to set up my tent tonight, Red thought._

He continued into the forest, and as he did so, he saw a bright yellow streak go by. What was that he thought. All of a sudden the streak stopped thirty feet in front of him.

It was a short, yellow mouse pokemon. "Pika Pika" it shouted.

"Huh, why don't we battle. Go Charmander" Red shouted as he released his fiery lizard.

The pikachu ran in quickly and tackled Charmander.

"Metal Claw" Red shouted.

His charmander clawed the pikachu. The pikachu then used thundershock and electrified Charmander.

"Hang in there, buddy. Use ember!" Red yelled to his charmander.

His Charmander hit the pikachu with a powerful ember attack, and left a burn on it.  
 _Maybe I should catch it, Red thought. You know, I think I will._

"Go pokeball" Red announced as he threw a ball at the pikachu.

The pikachu was engolfed into the ball. The ball start twitching, and all of a sudden there was a click, and it was still. Red had caught the pikachu.

"Thanks for the help, buddy." Red said as he returned his Charmander.

He continued walking in the forest, and dusk began to approach. Red decided he should set up camp since it was already 6:00 pm. Red made his way into a small clearing in the forest where it looked like a good spot to camp. As he entered the clearing another person did from the same side.

The two walked over towards each other, and Red recognized the person. It was Leaf, the attractive girl he had battle the day before.

"Hey Red!" She said.

"Hey" Red responded.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm on my way to pewter city, and it started to get dark, so I figured That I should set up camp." He said

"Me too" she said.

"Well, we can set our camps up together here." Red suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" Leaf replied.

Red got his tent out, and began to set it up.

"Oh, you have a tent." Leaf said.

"Yeah, I brought one from home on my journey. I thought that it would be pretty useful." He responded.

"I should've thought to get a tent, I only have a sleeping bag." She said.

"Well, you can share my tent with me tonight" Red offered as a blush began to appear on his face.

"Ok" She responded.

She helped Red finish setting up the tent, the tent was meant to hold two people, so it would be a little bit tight in their.

"Well, should we make some food?" Red asked.

"Sure, I brought some cooking supplies." She said.

They got a fire going, and began to cook hotdogs.

"So how many pokemon do you have?" Leaf asked.

"Two, how many do you have?" He asked

"Two" She answered,"So are you taking the gym challenge?"

"Yeah, are you?" Red responded.

"I'm thinking about taking it, but I think I need more training first." She replied.

The two ate their food and continued to talk and sit by the fire. The more they talked the more Red began to like her. _Man, she isn't just good looking, she's kind, funny, and smart too, he thought._ Around 9:30 they put the fire out, and went into the took turns changing into pajamas. They each got into their sleeping bags, and got their pillows set up. They closed up the tent, and were laying there trying to fall asleep.

"Hey Red"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun with you tonight."

 **Well, there's the 3rd chappy. I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all reviews as long as there constructive, and not a flame. Thanks!**


	4. Double battle!

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry for not posting for a while, I got busy with watching SAO. It was definitely a good anime, and I'd recommend it to anyone looking for one. Enough of that, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Red's heart skipped a beat. The girl he had just began to like said that she'd had fun with him. _Is this a sign? Does she like me back, he wondered._

"I had fun with you too, Leaf." He told her.

He could make a move, but he thought that it would be too soon. Then another thought popped into Red's head. _How often will I see her? I might run into her a few times during my journey, but I would rarely see her unless we travel together. Should I ask her if she wants to travel with me, I don't want to get denied though, he thought._

"So, where are you gonna go after Pewter city?" Leaf asked.

Red had planned the route of his journey ahead of time. "Well, after I get my badge and check the city out and do some training, I'll head to Cerulean City through ." He answered.

"Really? Me too!" Leaf responded.

 _Wow, this is a perfect opportunity. I should go for it._

"Wanna travel to Cerulean City with me?" Red asked, as his heartbeat began to increase.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Leaf responded.

 _Yes, this will be a perfect opportunity to get closer to her, Red thought._

"Well, It's getting late. Good night Red."

"Good night Leaf."

* * *

In the morning Red woke up with his arm around Leaf, and she woke up with her head nuzzled into Red's chest. They quickly separated and each began to blush, embarrassed at the positions they were in.

"Well, should we get breakfast started?" Red asked.

"Sure" Leaf responded.

Red checked his pokedex as they got their fire started. It was 7:45 am, and the sun had already began rising up into the sky. As they ate their breakfast Red asked Leaf how much training she wanted to do.

"Well, I'd like to be ready for the gym by the time we reach Pewter." Leaf responded.

"Well, we might not make it to Pewter then today." Red said.

"That's Ok" Leaf told him.

They packed their stuff put out the fire and began to traveled through the woods again. Red healed his pikachu and began training it, while Leaf trained her bulbasaur and pidgey. Red's pikachu knew double team, quick attack, and thundershock. They kept battling wild bug pokemon as they slowly made their way through the forest. As they were walking they ran into two bug catchers, who challenged them to a double battle.

"Go Butterfree/Go Beedrill!" The two bug catchers shouted as they released their pokemon.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Leaf announced as she released her bird pokemon.

"Ok Pikachu, you're up!" Red said as the yellow mouse came out of its ball.

"Beedrill use fury attack" the bug catcher commanded.

"Pikachu dodge with double team" Red told his pokemon.

The Beedrill went flying in, but there were many Pikachus and it didn't know which one was the real one.

"Pidgey use gust on the Beedrill!" Leaf yelled.

As the Beedrill was confused it got hit with a super effective blast of wind.

"Butterfree poisonpowder" the other bug catcher said.

"Use gust to blow it away, Pidgey!"

Purple fumes floated down, but were quickly blown away by the bird pokemon.

"Thundershock!" Red yelled excitedly.

His pikachu sent a short blast of thick lightning towards the butterfly.

"Dodge!" The bug catcher yelled.

It was too late. The butterfly got drilled with a powerful blast of electricity. It fell to the ground, but weakly got up.

"Hit it with a gust attack, Pidgey!" Leaf ordered.

"Pikachu, use quick attack" Red told the yellow mouse.

The butterfree was hit with a short wind from Pidgey, and was then Pikachu slammed into it, knocking it unconscious.

"Return Butterfree" the bug catcher said as he put the knocked out pokemon back in its ball.

"Poison sting!" The other bug catcher shouted.

The bee Pokemon sent a bunch of poison needles into Leaf's Pidgey.

"Pidgey no!" Leaf shouted.

"Pikachu thundershock then quick attack" Red instructed.

Pikachu hit the bee with a powerful thundershock and charged into it with a quick attack. This hurt the beedrill, but it stayed in the air.

"Pidgey use gust!" Leaf called to her Pokemon.

The beedrill got hit with the super effective flying attack and went down cold. Red and Leaf had won.

They all returned their pokemon, and then went to collect their prize money. Red and Leaf decided to split it 50/50. They said goodbye to the bug catchers, and continued on. It was 11:15 and they were starting to get hungry.

"Wanna set up for lunch?" Red asked.

"Sure," Leaf responded.

They got a nice campfire started, and pulled logs up to sit on. They began cooking, and while they did so, Red started a conversation.

"So, where are you from?" Red asked.

"I live in Viridian City, you?" She responded.

"I live in Pallet Town." He answered.

"Viridian and Pallet aren't very far from each other" Leaf stated.

 _Yes, she doesn't live very far. I'm starting to really like her, he thought to himself._

"Yeah, so when did you start your journey?" He asked.

"The day I battled you was the day when I first got my bulbasaur." She recalled.

"Wow, that was the day I got my Charmander." Red said.

 _Wow, we're very similar; we have a lot in common, Red thought._

They began to eat and soon finished. They cleaned everything up and were starting to get back on the road. Leaf pulled a small yellow ball out of her backpack.

"Catch." She said as she threw it to Red. He caught the tennis ball, and threw it back, and they began playing catch with it. She was about to throw the ball, and she stumbled on a root as she threw. The ball went over Red's head and into the woods.

"I'll go get it" Red said, as he disappeared into the trees. _How far back can it be? Red began to wonder_ as he saw a small yellow ball 25 feet in front of him. Red ran up and as soon as he grabbed the ball he heard a buzzing noise. He looked up and saw an angry swarm of beedrill.

"Oh fuck…" Red muttered as he began to run from the beedrill. They chased him out of the thick woods and back onto the path, but they didn't stop there.

"Run!" Red yelled as he got back onto the path by Leaf. She looked behind him and saw the beedrill, and took off. The beedrill began to gain on them, as the two were sprinting away. Red and Leaf were getting tired as the beedrill incessantly chased them. The front of the swarm of beedrill was only a few feet away from them, and they were gaining. Right as the beedrill was about to catch them, Red tackled Leaf into a bush.

They landed in the bottom of the bush, and they could here beedrill swarming, but they couldn't get to them; they were safe. They were both breathing hard, and Red looked over to see that he still had his arm around Leaf. The two were very cramped in the bush, and Red's heart was beating fast. _It's nice being this close to her,_ Red thought as Leaf snuggled into him.

"I'm scared" She whispered.

"It's ok, they can't get us here" Red told her.

"I'm very afraid of beedrill, they're one of my biggest fears." She said.

"Yeah, they're kinda creepy" He said.

The two waited until the buzzing could no longer be heard.

"I think they're gone, but you should check to be sure" She said.

"Ok" Red replied.

He got up and checked, and there were no beedrill in sight.

"It's safe, you can come on out" He told her.

Leaf got up, and they continued to walk down the path, getting closer to Pewter City.

"Red?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Thanks for saving me back there. If you didn't do that the beedrill could've killed me." She told him.

"You would've done it for me" He told her.

It was starting to get later in the day, and Red and Leaf agreed that they should set up camp. Red and Leaf put up the tent together, and collected firewood, and started a fire. They pulled out a few more hotdogs to cook for dinner.

"So how did you like you like Viridian?" Lead asked Red.

"Well, I was only there for less than a day, but it seemed like a pretty nice city." Red answered.

"Yeah, I liked growing up there, but It got dull at times. I'm really excited to finally be on my journey." Leaf said.

"Yeah, It's great to be free, and to be able to make your own decisions." Red added.

"Yeah, I was always really excited and super psyched for my journey. Now that it's started, it's even better than I anticipated." She stated.

The two continued to talk as they ate. They kept chatting as it got later.

"Wow it's already 9:30" Red said as he checked his pokedex.

"We should probably get to sleep soon," Leaf replied.

"Yeah," Red said.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you in the tent again?" Leaf asked as a blush appeared on her face.

"Sure," Red answered.

"Thanks," Leaf responded.

"No problem," He told her.

The two took turns changing into pajamas, and then climbed into the tent. They settled into their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep.

"Hey Red, can I ask you something?" Leaf asked.

"Sure," Red responded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Leaf asked.

"No, do you have a boyfriend?" Red asked.

"No." Leaf answered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. I'll try to update more often. Also, anyone recommend any good pokemon romance fanfics to read?**


	5. Out of the Woods

**Ok, here's chapter 5. Thanks for waiting, sorry that this took so long. I'll try to update more often. Enjoy!**

* * *

Red was thrilled at her response. _Wow she's single too, everything seems to be going my way_ , _he thought._ He really did like Leaf. Whenever he spent time with her, she made him happy, and he enjoyed himself.

"Red, thanks for everything today." Leaf said.

"No problem," Red replied.

The two soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Red awoke in the morning, Leaf was snuggled into his chest. A blush instantly appeared on his face. He didn't know if he should move or not. He decided to stay put, and let Leaf sleep. He also couldn't deny that he enjoyed being so close to Leaf. She continued to sleep for another fifteen minutes, and as Red was starting to doze off, She woke up. This snapped Red out of his sleepy trance, and Leaf quickly moved away with a big blush on her face.

"Sorry.." She muttered.

The two quickly got ready for the day, and ate breakfast. They packed their tent up, and started on the road to Pewter. They were determined to make it there today. Red kept training his pikachu as Leaf trained her Bulbasaur. They found two more bug catchers for a double battle.

"Go Pikachu/Go Bulbasaur!" The two shouted.

"Go Heracross/Go Pinsir!" The two bug catchers shouted.

"Heracross Brick Break!' The one bug catcher commanded.

"Dodge," Red stated calmly as his pikachu avoided the attack.

"Razor Leaf!" Leaf ordered. Her bulbasaur complied and shot razor sharp leaves at both the pinsir and heracross. The pinsir jumped out of the way, but the heracross was struck with the leaves. The grass type move was ineffective on a bug type, though.

"X-Scissor!" shouted one of the bug catchers to his pinsir. The bug pokemon ran in towards Leaf's bulbasaur. The plant pokemon tried to get out of the way, but it still got hit by the attack. The X-Scissor attack barely hit, and didn't do a ton of damage, but it was still super effective.

"Thundershock," Red commanded. His pikachu executed the attack on the pinsir who was distracted by Bulbasaur. The attack was powerful and landed dead-on.

"Mega-horn!" Yelled one of the bug catchers. His heracross began to go in towards pikachu.

"Dodge buddy!" Red yelled.

"Once Pikachu's out of the way, use sleep powder!." Leaf told her bulbasaur.

The quick mouse dodged the glowing horn of the fighting-type beetle pokemon. Leaf's bulbasaur then unloaded its sleep powder on the bug, which passed out.

"Defend Heracross, and take them out with Guillotine!" Shouted the other bug catcher.

The pinsir closed in on bulbasaur, and closed its glowing horns around bulbasaur's neck, knocking it out in one hit.

"No Bulbasaur! Return!" Leaf shouted as a red beam of energy enveloped Bulbasaur and brought it back to its pokeball.

Red's pikachu was left to fight the sleeping heracross, who would wake up sometime soon, and the pinsir that had just knocked out Leaf's bulbasaur in one hit. _Ok, this is going to be tough, Red thought. I_ ' _m going to have be smart here, and Pikachu needs to battle hard, but we can do it._

"Pinsir, use X-Scissor!"

"Pikachu, use quick attack!"

The yellow mouse darted in as the pinsir charged with crossed, glowing pinchers. At the last second Pikachu's tail turned grey, and he swung it at the pinsir, going right through the X-scissor attack and hitting it on the head.

"Wow, Pikachu learned iron tail," Red stated.

"Finish it with a thundershock, then irontail!" Red ordered.

The mouse shocked the bug with an electric shock, then nailed a direct hit with a hard iron tail attack, knocking the bug out.

"Nice job, now use thundershock on Heracross!" Red told Pikachu.

Pikachu unloaded an electric shock on the sleeping beetle. It woke the bug up, but did a lot of damage.

"Heracross, use brick break!"

"Pikachu, use iron tail!"

The two charged at each other, and both landed direct hits. The two landed, and the dust cleared and they were both standing staring at each other. Then one of them fell. Red and Pikachu had won. The heracross had buckled after the hit. Red and Leaf collected the prize money, and went on their way.

"That was amazing, Red!" Leaf said, "You and Pikachu battled as one, and won that 2 on 1!"

Red blushed a little and said, "Thanks, but that was mostly Pikachu."

He decided to change the topic and asked, "So, do you want to get to Pewter by tonight?",

"Yeah, we've been in the forest for a while, it'd be nice to get there." She responded.

"So, will we just stay at the pokemon center?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," She answered.

* * *

They eventually made it out of the woods by 3:30, and quickly walked route 3, and got to Pewter by 3:45.

"Finally!" Leaf said dramatically as the walked into Pewter city.

"Well, let's get our pokemon healed, and get rooms at the pokemon center," Red suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good." Leaf answered.

The two walked around for a few minutes and then found the Pokemon Center. Red held the door open for Leaf, and the two went in. They got in the line, which was pretty short. Leaf was before Red, and she handed her pokemon in and got a room key for her room. Red did the same.

"Hey Red?" Leaf started.

"Yeah?" Red responded.

"Do you have the pokegear app on your pokedex?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah" Red answered.

"Well you should give me your number, so I can text you once I'm done showering and stuff."

"Ok, My number is 123-4567" Red said.

Leaf entered the number, and then said, "Ok, my number is 867-5309, so I'm going to go shower and get settled into my room, and then we can meet up afterwards."

Red went to his room put his stuff down, and went to take a quick shower. In the shower he thought, _Wow, she seemed fine with getting my number. I wonder if she likes me? Well, once she's ready I should ask her if she wants to go to dinner. I'll make sure that I pay. I wonder if I should ask her out? Nah, It's too early, I should wait, and I definitely want to do it romantically. It would be kinda awkward if we broke up, though. Well, I'll make sure that we don't break up if we do get together._

Red finished his shower, and put on a new pair of jeans and undershirt. He hopped onto his bed and checked his pokedex it was 4:30, and Leaf hadn't texted him. _She must be taking her time, it always takes girls a while to get ready, he thought._ He turned on the TV in his room, and started watching a documentary on Gyarados's. At 5 he got a text from Leaf. It read- _I just finished, how about we meetup in the lobby?_

 _Ok-_ Red responded.

He put his pokedex in his pocket and went to the lobby. When he walked in, he saw Leaf sitting on a couch in the Lobby.

"Hey" Red said.

"Hey" Leaf replied.

"How was your shower?" Red asked.

"Good, it's nice to be clean after 3 days in the forest," She responded.

"Yeah," Red said.

"Hey, you two!" The nurse behind the counter called out.

They walked up to the counter to see what was going on.

"Are you Red and Leaf?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah," The two responded.

"Well, your pokemon are ready. Here they are," The nurse said as she passed the two their pokeballs.

"Thank you," Red said.

The two walked back over to the couch.

"So, would you like to go get some dinner?" Red asked nervously. He felt his heartbeat increase a little bit as he asked.

"Sure," Leaf responded.

"Where do you want to go?" Red asked.

"Ummmm, I don't really know much about Pewter city," Leaf admitted.

"Me either," Red stated.

"Well, how about I look up restaurants on my pokedex and we pick one out?" Red suggested

"Ok, that sounds good," Leaf responded.

The two looked at restaurants on his pokedex, and decided on a fancy italian place. It was a 3 minute walk, but they were able to get there ok. They walked in and asked for a table for two. They were seated 5 minutes later at a table by a window with a candle in the middle. _Well, this table sets a real romantic mood, but I don't think I should make a move on her yet, he thought._ They both got waters. Red looked at the menu, and was eyeing up the chicken parmesan. Leaf thought the penne chicken alfredo looked good.

Red decided to break the silence, and asked, "So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I'll probably sleep in, then check the city out and do some training. We can check the city out and train together if that's Ok with you." Leaf offered.

 _Wow, she's offering to do stuff with me that's a good sign. This is a great opportunity, I should definitely do that with her, he thought._

"Yeah, that sounds great," Red told her.

Soon, the waiter came back with their waters and took their orders.

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Red suddenly asked.

"No, have you ever had a girlfriend?" She responded.

"I had one two years ago, but it wasn't really a long relationship. It was over in a month." Red responded. He dated Daisy, Blue's sister. He had always had a crush on her, even though she was a year older. She broke up with him, and it devastated him. He eventually got over it, but never really had a crush on anyone until Leaf.

"Oh really?" Leaf asked smirking, "Did you kiss her?"

"No" Red mumbled. Red was still a lip virgin, he hadn't had his first kiss yet.

The waiter then brought their food out. They began to dig in. It was one of the best meals Red had ever had. Once he was about ¾ done with his chicken parm, he asked, "How is it?"

Leaf responded. "It's absolutely amazing!" Leaf said enthusiastically.

Red was glad she was enjoying it. He quickly finished off his chicken parm.

"Do you want any dessert?" Red offered.

"Sure, I think I want some lemon gelato." Leaf answered.

They ordered it, and it was soon brought out. Leaf absolutely loved it, it was the best dessert she had ever had. Their waiter soon brought the bill out.

"I'll pay it," Red said.

"No, let me, or we can split it," Leaf offered

"No, it's ok, I've got it," Red said as he pulled out his wallet. He looked at the price, and was really surprised. 55 poke dollars for a dinner for two! This place was extremely expensive. _The things I'll do for love,_ He thought as he put out the money plus a little bit for a tip.

The two got up and left. Red made sure that he held the door open for Leaf again. They quickly walked back to the pokemon center. They got into the lobby and Red checked his pokedex, it was only 7:30.

"So, how late do you think you'll stay up?" He asked.

"Umm, probably like until 10 or 10:30. I'm gonna sleep in so I'll stay up a little later." Leaf answered.

 _Well, we still have like 2 hours at least. I wanna spend as much time as possible with her, but I don't know what else to do. Maybe we could go see a movie or something,I don't know, I'll ask her what she wants to do._

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Ummm, Want to hangout in my room for a little while?" Leaf offered.

"Sure," Red accepted.

 _Oh, maybe she wants to have 'fun'. Honestly, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I won't bring it up at all unless she does._

The two made their way to her room, and she unlocked the door. It was a small room, it had 2 chairs, a full sized bed, a bathroom, and a 37 inch flat-screen TV. Leaf flopped onto her bed right away.

"Well, I guess there's room for 2 on my bed." Leaf said.

Red hopped up onto the bed and stayed on the right side, and Leaf was pretty close to the middle of the bed. She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

 _She's really leading me on, I should make a move. I don't want to invade though. She also might be oblivious, and not feel that way at all towards me._

Leaf scooted closer towards him as she flipped through channels.

 _Well, I'll give it a shot._ He started to scoot closer too. His heart beat started going crazy. He was getting nervous. _I don't know if I should do it. I don't want to mess this up._ His heartbeat was still going crazy, and he wasn't sure if he should do anything or not. _I guess I'll go for it,_ He thought as he started to fake yawn. During his fake yawn he acted like he was stretching out, and he put his arm around her. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest. She found some cheesy romance movie on T.V and kept it on.

 _Wow, that worked out. She must feel the same way about me as I feel about her._ The two lay that way for a minute, then Leaf spoke up, "Red, I feel different with you than any other guy. You make me so happy, and I enjoy all the time we spend together. I think I'm falling love with you."

"Leaf, will you be my girlfriend?" Red asked.

"Yes!" Leaf responded.

Red leaned in and started to kiss her. They had a very passionate kiss, Leaf thought it was magical. She was dizzy from it. Red didn't even think, he just enjoyed the passionate kiss. After what felt like hours, their lips separated. They snuggled and watched the rest of the cheesy, romantic movie. Once it was over Red checked his pokedex.

"Wow, it's already 10:10," He said.

"Well, we should go to bed," Leaf said.

"Goodnight," Red said as he kissed her once again. They separated after a few moments, and Red went back to his own room. Leaf didn't want him to go, but it probably wasn't a good idea for him to stay there.

As Red stripped down and hopped in bed, he thought _Wow, that was amazing. Today is probably the best day of my life. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. I like the sound of that, Girlfriend._ He soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Wow. A lot of stuff happened in that chapter. I hope you enjoy it. That's also my longest chapter by far. I appreciate all reviews, favorites, and follows. Also, nice job to anyone who gets the reference with the phone numbers.**


	6. Pewter City

**Ok, here's the next chapter. It took me too long, but I won't be as busy in the future, as I'm done with first semester finals and my winter sport is over. ***Also, the money system is based off the U.S. Dollar, as I don't wanna figure out pokedollars, and I don't know any other money systems that well.*** I'd like to give a special thanks to bass0bassinum for editing this chapter for me and adding in his own spice. He's a great guy, and has some good stories of his own that I suggest you check out. Thanks!**

* * *

The morning sun rose over the Pewter city pokemon centre and light slowly began to creep into Reds room, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Hmm…." he mumbled as he checked his pokedex and saw that it was already 11:30.

"Oh…Shit….." he muttered to himself, upset that he had slept quickly turned on his phone and quickly discovered that Leaf had been consistently attempting to texting him.

10:30: Hey, I just got up!

10:45: Red?! Hello!

11:00: Come on! You can't be THAT tired!

11:15: I'm ready to go! So wake up sleepy head ;).

Red mused as he dully looked over each of the messages. _Wow…she's so persistent_. He thought to himself and quickly texted her back.

11:35: I just woke up; meet you in the lobby in 20 mins!

After sending the message, Red slowly got up and walked over to the shower. As he let the hot water fall on him, Red's mind began to drift. _Wow….I still can't believe that happened_ …. he happily thought to himself as he washed his hair. _I can't believe that someone so beautiful, kind, sensitive, and smart is now my girlfriend._

With that finished, Red got out of the shower and dried off. He then quickly put on his jeans, black undershirt, signature red vest and grabbed his backpack before running out of the room to meet Leaf in the lobby.

Upon making his way to the front foyer, Red spotted Leaf standing there waiting for him. "Hey Leaf!" he called out as he ran over to her "How'd you sleep?"

Leaf smiled as he quickly ran up to her. "Oh…good!" she yawned and stretched out.

Red nervously scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do next. "Umm…so….what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well….." Leaf replied as she scratched her head as well. "I've heard there's this awesome museum in Pewter! Let's check it out and then walk around the city after!"

"Ok, sounds good to me!" Red nodded as he reached out and grabbed her hand as the two began to walk out of the lobby.

As they walked through the city, the two passed several different restaurants and stores until they made their way towards their destination.

"Well, here we are!" Red noted as they looked up at the museum. "Are you scared Leaf?"

Leaf glanced over and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Are you kidding?! Like some 10,000 year old bones would scare me!" she proclaimed as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"It's $5 for a ticket," the cashier told them.

Red fumbled around and pulled out his wallet. "Ok, we'll take two!" he said as he gave her 10 bucks and passed one ticket to Leaf.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that Red." Leaf sweetly said as he gave her a ticket.

"Uhh…it…it..was no problem." He nervously responded and took her hand again.

They then walked in and began to explore the museum. As they walked around, the first thing that Red and Leaf noticed was a giant skeleton that was on display in the middle of the museum; it looked like it was from a flying or dragon type pokemon. Curious, they walked over to the little plaque with information on the creature and read what it said.

"Aerodactyl, an ancient flying-rock type pokemon. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times," read the informational stand thing.

Red looked up at the giant skeleton with awe. "It'd be pretty cool to see one of these things in real life! Don't you think Leaf?" he stated, looking over at her.

"Yeah, imagine battling one of those things!" she added.

The two continued to explore the museum and saw many interesting fossils. They had to admit, none as interesting as the aerodactyl one.

In the back of the museum, they found an imax theatre that showcased movies about the various types of fossil pokemon.

"Hey, this looks interesting! Do you wanna check it out Leaf?" Red asked.

Leaf rubbed her chin in thought. "Sure!" she responded. "Maybe we'll get to see what that big flying pokemon really looks like!"

Red curiously looked over the show times. "We're in luck! Looks like a new movie is starting in 5 minutes!" he excitedly noted as he walked up to the counter. "I'll take two tickets to the next show please." Red asked the lady behind the counter.

"Ok, that'll be $10," she told him and Red quickly pulled out his wallet to give her the money.

 _There goes another $10,_ he thought, as she gave them their tickets and he passed one to Leaf.

As soon as the theatre cleared out, Red and Leaf went in and picked two seats towards the back.

Red looked around and saw that there weren't very many people in the theatre; only 4 other people at most.

 _Yes, I should probably try putting my arm around her_. He thought as he fake yawned, and stretched his arm out around her, _I wonder how she's going to react, I Hope she likes it and doesn't reject it._

Much to his surprise, Leaf leaned in and Red blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 _Wow…that actually worked really well!_

The movie started, and it turns out, it was about the ancient pokemon Kabutops and Omastar. Both were rock-water shellfish like pokemon that existed many years ago.

Red and Leaf continued to snuggle with each other through the half-hour long documentary and the two only separated when the movie finally ended.

"I can't believe that the movie was an half an hour and Aerodactyl wasn't even in it!" Leaf stated disappointedly as they exited the movie theatre hand in hand.

"I know right!" Red replied "That was the one thing I wanted to see too!"

Red then looked at his watch "Hey, it's 1:30, what would you like for lunch?" he asked.

Leaf rubbed her head against his shoulder "I'm up for anything, so whatever you want," she answered.

 _That helped a lot,_ Red dully thought to himself as he tried to think of something they would both want to eat "Umm…do you want to just grab a quick burger or something?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I'm down for that," she excitedly replied as the two made their way out of the museum. The two walked a few blocks until they spotted a fast-food burger joint.

"Does that look good?" Red asked while pointing to the restaurant.

"Looks good to me!" Leaf said and began tugging him in. "Not going to lie, all this walking has made me hungry!"

They walked into the restaurant, and ordered their burgers and drinks.

"That'll be $9.56." The cashier said.

Red pulled out another ten and handed it to her and as she made the change, Red began to realize that he was quickly getting drained financially. _Man, this dating and having a girlfriend sure is expensive,_ He thought as he brought the food over to their table, _If this keeps up, I'll have to start battling more to get more prize money._

They quickly ate their meal, then sat and talked while drinking their drinks for a while.

"Hey Leaf?" Red said as he slurped down his drink "I know this is supposed to be a date, but do you want to go train for a bit?"

Leaf sighed as she looked out the window "Yeah that's a good idea. Even though we're on a date, we have to be ready for our gym battles," She noted and quickly slurped down her drink as well.

With that decided; the two got up and headed towards route 3 to train. As soon as they reached the route, it wasn't long before they split up, and Red found a trainer and requested a battle.

"Go Charmander!" Red called out as he released his starter into battle.

"Go geodude!" The other trainer shouted as well.

The trainer wasted no time in commanding his little rock pokemon. "Rollout geodude!" he yelled out.

Red calmly watched as geodude curled up and began rolling towards charmander. "Dodge, then use metal claw!" He responded.

Just before geodude could hit the fire pokemon, charmander jumped in the air and it's claws shone silver as it assaulted its foe with slashes of metal.

"No, geodude!" The other trainer frustratingly yelled out. "Try using rollout again!"

The rock pokemon curled into a ball again and this time, managed to roll right into the unsuspecting charmander; hitting it again and again with the super-effective attack, getting more powerful in the process.

Red recoiled in fear as he watched charmander get knocked around. "No Charmander! Use Ember followed by metal claw!" he quickly commanded.

Charmander hit the geodude with flaming hot embers and while they didn't deal much damage; they did manage to stop geodude's rollout. As soon as the geodude was forced to stop, charmander then hit it hard with its metal claws, knocking it back.

"Tackle, geodude!" ordered the other trainer and geodude used the momentum of its knockback to launch itself at charmander and ram directly into its head.

Red watched as charmander struggled to get up after that attack. "No! Charmander! You have to get up!" he shouted and as charmander slowly forced itself to stand up, it all of a sudden, turned all white and began morphing and changing shape. As the glowing subsidized, Red's eyes widened as charmander had completely changed; it had evolved into a Charmeleon.

 _No fucking way_! Red thought to himself as he looked at his new pokemon in awe, _That was fucking sweet._

With his confidence restored, Red raised his fist in the air. "Alright, Charmeleon! Use metal claw!" he shouted enthusiastically.

With more speed than ever, Charmeleon ran in with its glowing claws, and attacked the geodude with more force than Red had ever seen before. As Charmeleon jumped down on geodude, a huge cloud of dust kicked up, causing the two trainers to shield their eyes.

"G-geodude!" the other trainer shouted out. But as the dust cleared, Charmeleon was standing tall with the geodude fainted at its feet.

The biggest smile formed on Red's face as he ran over to his new partner. "Wow charmeleon that was so awesome!" He said as he hugged the fire pokemon "That gym leader doesn't stand a chance against us now!"

With the battle won, Red collected his much needed prize money, and continued to train his pikachu and charmeleon.

After a while, Red saw that the sun was beginning to set and he checked his pokedex to see that it was already 5 pm.

 _Shit! It's getting late! I'd better go find Leaf!_ he thought as he recalled his two pokemon and ran off to find her.

After a few minutes of running around, Red finally found Leaf battling a caterpie with her bulbasaur.

"Hey! Leaf!" he yelled out as she finished knocking out the wild caterpie.

"Oh Red!" Leaf responded as she recalled her grass type pokemon "Bulbasaur's gotten much stronger since we started training today!"

"That's awesome!" Red excitedly smiled as he pulled out one of his pokeballs "Check this out!"

Leafs recoiled in shock as Red released his new charmeleon from its pokeball.

"Woah! Charmander evolved?!" She noted as she looked at the fire pokemon in awe "This is amazing!"

"Thanks Leaf!" Red said as he recalled charmeleon. "We've worked really hard to get to this point!"

Leaf smiled and took Red's hand "Well, I think these hard working pokemon deserve a rest and heal at the pokemon centre!" She stated as they made their way back to the city.

After they both got their pokemon healed up, the two began planning out the rest of their day.

"It's starting to get late….what do you want to do now Leaf?" Red shyly asked.

"We could go out to eat if you want." she suggested. "I'm kinda hungry after all that training…."

Upon hearing that, Reds stomach began grumbling. too…." he responded and hesitated to ask what he wanted to ask next. "Umm…afterwards, do you maybe want to watch a movie or something in my room?"

Red watched as her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Sure…sure! I'd love too!" she excitedly said and Red breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, where do you want to eat?" He asked.

Leaf quickly pointed down the road "Well, I saw this good looking Chinese place that we could go too…if you're interested." she answered.

"Hey! That sounds good to me!" He said as he took her hand, and they walked to the Chinese place.

As soon as they got there, Red made sure he held the door open for her and pull her seat out. "Gotta make sure to do this right!" he thought as he sat down across from her.

They both got waters to drink, and Red ordered General Tsao's Chicken, and Leaf ordered beef with vegetables. They also got stir-fried rice to split.

"So, what's your biggest fear?" Leaf asked as they waited for their food to come.

Red nervously scratched the back of his head knowing how weak this was going to make him look. "Umm… probably ghost type pokemon, they freak me out!" He honestly answered and

Leaf playfully laughed at him.

"Okay! What's your favorite type of pokemon?" He curiously asked in response.

"Well…" Leaf rubbed her chin as she mulled over her favourite. "I really like grass type pokemon, they're sooo cute!" She energetically stated and clasped her hands together.

Red chuckled as he watched how excited she was getting. "To be honest, I was thinking of getting a grass type for my team." he replied and Leaf quickly pointed at him.

"Get a cute one if you do!" she demanded.

Red rolled his eyes "Cute?!" he scoffed. "No! I'll get a strong one with good typing so that I can win battles!"

Before Leaf could respond, the waiter then brought their food out and they began eating.

Once finished, Red stretched out. "Wow! That was really good!"

"Yeah! I had a great time!" Leaf replied and as she finished up, Red went up to the counter to pay.

 _Thank god I won that match today_ , he thought as he paid the cashier, _I might not have had enough money if I didn't!_

They headed back to the pokemon center and Red took a deep breath as he nervously lead Leaf into his room. He opened it with his key when they got there and they headed in.

"Umm…I don't have any other you mind watching the movie on my bed?" Red offered as he grabbed the TV remote.

Leaf blushed. "O-okay…" she answered.

The two hopped on the bed and while Red turned on the TV, Leaf slowly scooted closer to him.

 _I'm not passing this opportunity up,_ Red thought as he put his arm around her.

He soon found a movie, and Leaf rested her head on his shoulder. Red blushed at her showing of affection and slowly leaned his head on hers as well. _Man, I love spending time with her. She's so amazing and beautiful,_ He thought to himself.

The two continued to cuddle for a while and as the movie continued, Leaf looked up and asked, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty?" Red said as he looked down at her "Leaf…you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Y-you really think so?"

Red nodded "I do…." he noted as he leaned for a kiss. "I really do…."

Their lips met and began to move in a slow circular motion. After a little while, Red opened up his mouth and Leaf followed his lead. They rubbed their tongues up against each other as they passionately made out.

They continued to do this for a while until they eventually separated and were out of breath.

"I love you…." Red told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

Leaf in turn, began to caress his cheek. "I love you too…." she said as the two began to cuddle again.

They watched the movie and hung out until 10:45 when Leaf decided to head back to her room, and Red got ready for bed.

As he began to drift off to sleep, Red thought to himself. _You know, I don't care how much I spend on her, she's worth it…._ With that, he closed his eyes, ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Remember all reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated. I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	7. Rocky Gym Battle

**It's been a while. I went on a 5 month hiatus, but I'm gonna try to continue this story. Thanks to all of the support and kind reviews, I really appreciate it. Also, a special thanks to bass0bassinum for previewing and editing my chapter, go check out his profile and stories, as they are really good.**

* * *

It was 7:26 as the sun began to rise through the bright orange sky and Red slowly rolled out of bed.

"Uhhh…" he muttered as he checked his pokedex and saw that he hadn't received any new texts, _I guess…Leaf must still be asleep…_ he figured as he decided to send her a text.

7:28: Hey, I just got up, text me when you're up.

With that done, Red decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

 _I wonder how I'm going to be able to beat this gym leader?_ He pondered as he let the hot water fall on his body, _I know that rock and ground types are super-effective against the pokemon I have but...Charmeleon knows metal claw and Pikachu knows iron tail, so that should even things out._

Red continued to let the water fall as his mind drifted to his partner. _As for Leaf_ , he paused, thinking about her situation, _I don't think she realizes just how easy she going to have it with her super-effective grass-type_.

Finally drifting back to consciousness, Red finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. He then dried off, shaved, put on deodorant, and threw on the same jeans, black undershirt and signature vest that he had worn the day before.

 _I can't be nervous about this,_ he thought as he placed his hat firmly on his head and sat down on his bed.

A quick check of his pokedex revealed that it was 7:42 and figuring that Leaf wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Red decided to turn on the TV.

After flipping through a few channels, Red stopped as he found a station that was featuring a battle. It was just a casual match between two trainers; one using a growlithe and the other using a dodrio. However, the match didn't last long as the dodrio trainer quickly ended it using tri-attack.

 _Wow! That was a pretty powerful move!_ Red thought as he watched the dodrio trainer celebrate his win, _I wonder if I'll ever be able to teach it to one of my pokemon…_

For the next 3 hours, Red continued to watch TV until he finally received a text back.

10:03: Hey babe;) I just woke up, I'll meet you in the lobby in a half-hour.

10:04: Ok sounds good!

 _It takes her 30 minutes to get ready?!_ Red sarcastically thought to himself, _Women…._

With a little bit more time to kill, Red ensured that everything was ready to go for today. He made sure that he had all his pokeballs on his belt and his wallet was in his pocket before grabbing his bag and heading towards the lobby to wait for Leaf.

A few minutes had passed before Red finally spotted her running down the hallway towards him.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized as she ran up to him.

Red chuckled at her tardiness. "So…I take it you slept well last night?" he teased.

"You're just jealous that you can't sleep like I do!" Leaf quickly shot back, rolling her eyes as she did, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm doing it Leaf!" Red declared tipping his hat over his eyes, "Today, I'm going to challenge that gym leader!"

"Well, if that's the case then I'm challenging him as well!" Leaf stated as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, "I'm not sure if my pokemon are at a high enough level, but Bulbasaur's type advantage should help me pull it off!"

Impressed by her confidence, Red watched as she suddenly walked up to him and poked him in the head. Then she said, "Once that's done, I want a battle with you!"

Red smirked, welcoming the challenge. "It's a deal!" he replied before taking her hand in his own, "Shall we get something to eat before we go?"

Leaf raised her fist in the air. "You bet! I need some fuel for this fire!" she happily replied as they walked away.

Not wanting to eat too much, the two grabbed some fruit and granola bars before heading over to the gym. Thankfully it was only a short walk from the pokemon center.

"Wow…" Red muttered as he stared up at the gigantic, stone building that was the Pewter City Gym. "This is it! The site of my first gym battle!"

The two walked through the giant stone doors of the gym and took in the sight of the huge, mountainous battlefield off to the left.

"Excuse me?" Red asked the receptionist at the front of the gym, "We'd both like an opportunity to challenge the gym leader today."

"Just a minute please." the receptionist responded as she glanced through a huge book on her desk, "The only battle times I have available are 1:30 and 2:45, is that okay?"

"You go first Red! I can wait." Leaf offered and Red nodded in return.

"Okay! We'll do that!"

"Very good sir!" the receptionist stated as she penciled them in, "Until then, you're both free to spend time in the training room and challenge other trainers on the smaller battlefields."

"Sounds good to me!" Red happily stated before raising his fist in the air, "Alright! Let's get some battles in before we face the gym leader babe!"

With that, the two went into the training room and found an open battlefield where one of the gym trainers immediately challenged Red to a battle.

"You ready to do this?" the trainer asked as Red grabbed a pokeball from his belt and prepared for battle.

"…ready?" he muttered as he locked eyes with the other trainer, "I was born ready!"

The two battled fiercely and thanks to its super-effective metal claw attack, Charmeleon eventually emerged victorious.

"Great job Charmeleon!" Red praised the fire lizard before narrowing his eyes, "But…we're going to need more experience if we're going to stand a chance against this gym leader…"

Red continued to battle trainer after trainer and before he knew it, 12:30 was upon him.

After a quick trip to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon, Red returned to the gym and was mentally preparing himself as the time for his match drew closer.

 _I'm not going to be able to win this battle by brute strength alone_ ….he thought as he rolled Charmeleon's pokeball in his hand. _We need to battle smart; come up with a plan that will catch them off guard._

Red continued to play out different scenarios and strategies in his head, until eventually, someone came out to the area he was sitting and announced, "Red? Brock is ready for your challenge."

With that, Red took a deep breath as he slowly got up and walked to the arena.

"Here we go…"

The arena itself was a huge mountainous terrain and Red stared at it in awe before getting on one of the trainer podiums. _There's no backing down now_ , he thought as the podium slowly raised up.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle, and only the challenger may substitute pokemon," Red heard the referee call out and upon looking at the bleachers, saw Leaf sitting at the front, ready to cheer him on.

"Hey Red! I'm Brock, the gym leader here in Pewter City." The squinty eyed gym leader announced from across the battlefield, "My specialty is rock type pokemon! Are you ready?!"

"You bet!"

Brock nodded and grabbed a pokeball from his belt, "Okay then! Geodude, Come on out!" he yelled enthusiastically as released his pokemon that looked like a boulder with arms and a face.

"Charmeleon, come on out!" Red yelled as well, releasing Charmeleon on the rocky battlefield below.

The sight of the fire lizard caused Brock to chuckle. "Ha! You're making my job easy with a typing disadvantage like that!" he jeered as he waited for Red to make the first move.

"Charmeleon, start this out with ember!" Red calmly ordered.

The fire lizard quickly obeyed, spitting a flame of hot ash at the geodude. However, despite hitting it head on, the attack didn't do very much damage.

"Geodude use rock throw," Brock commanded and the rock pokemon quickly responded by throwing a huge boulder at charmeleon.

Red's eyes widened. "Charmeleon! Watch out!" he shouted, causing charmeleon to duck and the boulder to fly over its head.

Unwilling to let up, Brock instantly called out his next move. "Roll-out!" he ordered and his Geodude curled up in a ball in an attempt to bowl over Charmeleon.

The fire lizard once again managed to dodge, but Geodude quickly turned around and began to charge much faster this time.

 _I need to draw it in close_ , Red thought as it closed the gap between it and Charmeleon.

He waited until Geodude was only a few feet away before calling out. "Ok, here's our chance! Metal claw!" he yelled out and Charmeleon's claws shone silver as it took one sharp slash through the rock pokemon, fainting it instantly.

Stunned at what he had just accomplished, Red watched as the referee raised his hand. "Geodude is unable to battle! The gym leader must send out a final pokemon!" he announced and a smile formed on Red's face.

"We did it, Charmeleon!" he cheered and looked over at the bleachers to see Leaf ecstatically cheering for him as well.

Across the battlefield, Red saw that Brock was smiling as he recalled his fainted pokemon. "Wow, that was impressive!" he praised the young trainer, "But…I don't think the rest of this battle will be so easy!"

With that Brock quickly grabbed another pokeball and threw it on the battlefield "Onix, you're up next!" he shouted as he released a long, gray rock snake pokemon with a large rock crest on the top of its head.

Red stared at it in awe. The onix towered over charmeleon, and probably outweighed it by a thousand pounds.

Wasting no time, Brock initiated the battle. "Onix, use rock polish!" he ordered and his rock snake began darting around the battlefield, cleaning its rocks as it did.

Red's eyes darted from side to side as tried to make sense of what was going on "Damn it...he's trying to improve its speed" he muttered, finally realizing what Brock was up too.

"Ok, Charmeleon, use metal claw!" Red ordered, but thanks to its increase speed, Onix swiftly dodged the oncoming attack.

Brock narrowed his eyes, seizing his opportunity to take the upper hand. "Take-down!" he shouted and the rock snake picked up speed before ramming into Charmeleon and knocking it out.

Shocked at what just happened, Red stared at his fainted pokemon. While he was upset that his strongest pokemon had been taken out, Red knew that he couldn't let this get to him, he had to keep going. "Good job Charmeleon, you put up a great fight," he said as he returned the fire lizard to its pokeball.

It was now a 1-on-1 matchup and with only Pikachu left, Red hesitated knowing that the electrical pokemon was his last chance at victory.

"It's all up to you! Come on out Pikachu!" he cried out as he released the electric mouse on the battlefield.

Across the battlefield, Red watched as Brock shook his head. "Ha! How do you expect to win with that?!" he stated with a smirk, "Its electric attacks won't affect Onix, and normal-type physical attacks are ineffective."

Red pulled his hat down over his eyes. _Oh…that maybe be…. he thought and began to chuckle to himself, but Pikachu's Iron tail, may beg to differ!_

"Onix! Use Rock Tomb!" Brock called out, hoping to end the battle fast.

The rock snake obeyed and summoned a circle of rocks to fall around the tiny electrical pokemon.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Red yelled out in response, albeit too late as Pikachu was grazed by one of the jagged rocks as it tried to escape.

Red gritted his teeth as he tried to plan out his next move. _Ugh! I can't hit it with Iron Tail at this distance,_ he thought as he watched the battle play out, _I need to draw Onix in close and then strike it!_

"Onix! Use Take-Down!" he suddenly heard Brock call out and Red couldn't believe his luck.

 _Consider my wish granted!_ He confidently thought as he watched Onix charge towards Pikachu.

"Come closer…" Red continuously muttered to himself until….

"NOW! IRON-TAIL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Brock to recoil in shock.

"IRON-WHAT?!"

Just then, Pikachu's tail glowed silver and the electrical pokemon smashed it into Onix's head, causing a large cloud of smoke to envelop the arena.

Red's eyes rapidly darted from side to side as he waited for the smoke to clear _. Come on Pikachu…I know you can do it,_ he thought and at long last the smoke cleared revealing a knocked out Onix and Pikachu still standing.

"Onix is unable to battle, Red is the winner!"

It took a minute for the announcement to sink in, but as it did, Red's face lit up. "Yes! You did it Pikachu!" he called out as he ran out on the battlefield and picked up his yellow mouse pokemon.

Across the battlefield, Brock smiled as he returned his partner. "You did great, old friend," he whispered as a red beam returned Onix to its pokeball.

That done, Brock walked over to Red and Pikachu. "Wow! I'm impressed! To have the type disadvantage and still pull out a win is no small feat!" he praised before presenting a boulder shaped badge to Red, d for that you deserve this!"

Red stared at the badge in awe. It had taken a lot of training but he did it, he finally did it.

"I'd also like to give you this as well." Brock added as he passed Red a disk, "It's the TM for Rock Tomb,"

"Thank you very much, Brock!"

With that, the two shook hands and Red quickly ran over to the bleachers that Leaf was sitting at.

"Hey babe, I did it! I won!" Red proudly exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.

Caught off guard, Leaf giggled at his sudden showing of affection. "I know! I know! I kinda was here watching the whole battle Red!" she sarcastically replied as she looked up and smiled at him.

Red chuckled as well before excitedly asking her. "So? You ready for your battle?"

Leaf nodded, "Yeah! Bulbasaur and I are gonna destroy him!" she boldly proclaimed as she quickly kissed him and walked to the battlefield.

Tired from everything that had just happened, Red took a seat and watched as the battle between Leaf and Brock got underway.

Much to Red's surprise, Leaf's words weren't too far off. Her Bulbasaur's super-effective grass-type moves plowed through both Geodude and Onix with ease and before Red knew it; the boulder badge was hers for the taking.

"Jealous?" Leaf teased as she walked over to where Red was sitting. "I told you I was ready for the battle!"

Red stared at her, still amazed at how fast she ended it "Okay! Okay! I'll admit! You did a lot better than I did!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air as he did.

"Well, most of my moves WERE 4x effective!" Leaf sarcastically explained to him, wagging her finger as she did.

"Yeah…well…." Red paused before finally stating, "M-my battle was a lot more interesting to watch than yours! So…HA!"

Uh-huh…." Leaf replied as she slowly patted him on the back, "Whatever makes you sleep at night, honey."

Red's eyes widened. "Y-you!" he gasped before standing up and extending his hand "Shall we?"

Proud at how flustered she was making him, Leaf took his hand in her own. "Let shall!"

The two left the gym hand-in-hand and made their way to the Pokemon Center.

"So Leaf, do you want to stay in Pewter city tonight?" Red asked as they walked through the streets of Pewter.

Leaf happily nodded. "Yeah, then we can leave for Mt. Moon in the morning."

Red nodded as well. "Ok, that sounds good! So…what do you want to do tonight?" he wondered and checked his pokedex, revealing that it was 3:37 pm.

Leaf looked at his pokedex as well and yawned. "Well, after all, that hard battling I'm kind of tired and a lady needs her good night's sleep!"

"Hard battling?" Red sarcastically thought to himself, "You barely fought for 5 minutes! How are you tired?"

"So…why don't we wash up and rest, then just order a pizza or something?" Leaf offered and Red nodded in agreement.

"Ok, that sounds good to me!"

The two made their way to the pokemon center and upon entering, Red walked up to the front counter and gave the nurse both his and Leaf's pokemon so they could be healed. The two then separated into their respective rooms and Red sighed as he opened his door and laid down on his bed.

 _One badge down…..seven more to go…._ Red thought as he pinned his first badge to the inside of his vest, _One step closer to becoming champion…_.

With that, he got up and took a quick shower and upon drying off, Red saw that he had a new text from Leaf.

4:07: Hey, you can come over to my room at any time.

Red smiled and put on some clothes before heading over to her room.

"Leaf?" He asked as he knocked on her door.

"It's open!"

Red slowly opened the door to reveal Leaf sitting there with her head resting on her hand. "You're late! I've been waiting…." she teased him as he walked inside.

"Uh…Leaf? After how long you made me wait this morning you have no right to complain." Red teased back as he laid on her bed.

Leaf joined him and snuggled up into his chest. "You know…you were really amazing in that battle today," he said as he put his left arm around her.

"Not as amazing as you…" she replied, "I still can't believe that managed to win, even with the type disadvantage."

The two laid in silence for a few minutes before Red finally asked. "So, when do you want to order the pizza?"

"Oh…I don't care…" Leaf whispered as she closed her eyes, "What time is it?"

Red dug out his pokedex and looked at the screen. "4:22," he replied and Leaf shrugged.

"Then…let's order in an hour or so," she softly stated as she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest.

"O-okay, that sounds good to me!" Red responded, blushing as he did.

The two peacefully relaxed and cuddled on Leaf's bed for a little over an hour before deciding to order the pizza.

"So Leaf? Red asked as the two chowed down on their pizza, "What other pokemon do you plan to use on your team?"

"Well, I have a few other pokemon I plan on catching….but you're just going to have to wait and see what they are!" Leaf playfully responded, winking at him as she did, "What about you?"

Red scratched the back of his neck "I…don't know yet," he shyly admitted and Leaf patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out!" she reassured him before asking "So, what do you know about the Cerulean City gym?"

"Well, I know that it's a water-type gym," Red replied and Leaf happily clasped her hands together.

"So, that means Bulbasaur will be super-effective again!" she mused as she glanced over at Red, "…and from the looks of it, you'll be at the disadvantage again!"

"Half disadvantage!" Red quickly corrected her, "Pikachu will be super-effective against the gym's water types. But Charmeleon…."

"I bet you're really regretting choosing the fire-starter aren't you?" Leaf teased him and Red smirked as he suddenly threw his arms around her, "Well….I DO enjoy a challenge!"

"Hey, Red!" Leaf yelled as she tried to get free, "I'm trying to eat here!"

The two finally finished their pizza and cuddled up on the bed while watching TV.

As he did, Red's mind wandered as he thought about their upcoming challenges. _There's gonna be a lot of rock and ground types in Mt. Moon, he thought to himself as he looked down at Leaf, "Two pokemon aren't enough to go through the whole region with, I need to diversify and add a new member to my team soon._

The two kept watching TV and relaxing until about 10:15. "I should be getting to bed soon…" Red yawned, "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah," Leaf sadly replied, not wanting him to go. "I guess you're right…"

"Oh come on, don't give me that look." Red teased her as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "What happened to a lady needs her good night's sleep?"

"That can wait," Leaf responded as she kissed him back.

With that Red stood up. "Good night Leaf," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight!" Leaf responded as she watched Red walked outside.

Before heading back to his room, Red walked back out to the lobby of the pokemon center and up to the front desk to get his two pokeballs back.

"You guys did great today," he whispered to them before making his way to his room. Once there, he hopped in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

 _I can only go up from here_ , he thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Whew! That was a long chapter. Please review as it helps a ton, Thanks!**


	8. Mt Moon

**Well, It's been a year since I've updated, but hopefully I"ll be more consistent. I appreciate all reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks to Bass0bassinum for editing and revising this chapter, make sure to check out his stories, as they are great.**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP*

A loud beeping noise snapped Red from his slumber, quickly looking over to see that it was coming from his Pokedex. That night prior, he and Leaf agreed to start early and set his alarm to 7:00am so he wouldn't sleep in.

Groaning as he rolled out, Red quickly got in the shower and began to wash his hair. He had to be quick as he didn't want to keep Leaf waiting and quickly glanced at his see if she had texted him. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and Red took his time sliding into his usual attire before quickly tapping out a message on his Pokedex.

7:16: Hey, I'm heading to the lobby.

Not wasting any time, Red quickly sent the message off, stuffing the pokedex in his pocket as he grabbed his bag and just as he was walking out the door, felt a sudden vibration come from his pocket.

7:18: OK, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Since it was early, nobody else was present in the Pokemon Centre's lobby and since he had a few minutes to kill, Red decided to head up to the front counter to check out.

"Good morning sir! Did you enjoy your stay?" the Nurse Joy at the counter asked as he slid his key towards her.

"Oh yes!" he happily replied "Thank you very much!"

The nurse smiled as she took his key and began typing away on her computer. "So….early start today huh?" she curiously wondered as Red nodded in response.

"Yeah, my partner and I want to get to Mt. Moon today." he casually explained before glancing over his shoulder, should be here any sec-"

"Red!"

"There she is!"

As quick as she could, Leaf came barreling down the hallway, panting heavily as she finally reached the red-capped trainer.

"You're late!" he teased as she proceeded to shoot him a deadly glare in return.

"Hey! You're lucky I got up at all!" she quickly retorted. "These beds are really comfy!"

Red chuckled and watched as she checked out as well. As much as he wanted to get today's journey underway, there was something he needed to do first. A promise he had to fulfill.

"So?" Leaf wondered as they exited the Pokemon Centre, "Shall we leave this town behind?"

Red shook his head. "Before we do that, do you remember asking me for a pokemon battle yesterday?" he stated as he Leaf gave him a confused look.

"You want to do that now?!" she bafflingly replied. True, she did ask him for a battle, but they had literally just woken up.

"Well…the terrain's going to get a lot more rocky from here on out so…why not?"

Leaf sighed. It was clear that Red was really eager to do this and she HAD challenged him. "Alright!" she finally accepted before turning and tauntingly winking at him, "But don't cry when you lose to me!"

With that, the two found a grassy field and positioned themselves across from one another as they prepared for battle.

"How's a 2-on-2 battle sound?" Red called out as Leaf nodded in response.

"2-on-2's just fine by me!" Leaf shouted back as she grabbed a pokeball from her belt, "Go Pidgey!"

"Go Pikachu!"

The two pokemon cried out as they materialized on the battlefield and Red smirked as noticed that he had the clear type advantage. "This should be a cinch! Quick attack!" he ordered as Leaf went on the offensive as well.

"Counter with tackle!"

Doing as commanded, the two pokemon picked up speed and slammed head on into each other.

"Use gust!" Leaf quickly followed up and in an instant, her Pidgey began to wildly beat its wings.

With nowhere to go, Pikachu was blasted by the oncoming gust and Red clenched his teeth as it was blown back. "Hang in there buddy!" he yelled in encouragement, "Blast it with thunder shock!"

Quickly finding its footing, Pikachu fired back with a bolt of electricity that knocked Pidgey out as it made impact.

"No!" Leaf shouted as her bird slumped over, unable to battle.

She wasn't about to give up however and upon returning Pidgey to its pokeball, prepared her next pokemon for battle, "Come on out Bulbasaur!"

Out came her plant pokemon and it glared at Red's Pikachu as it materialized on the battlefield.

"Bulbasaur attack Pikachu with Razorleaf!" Leaf exclaimed and watched as sharp leaves flew from the back of Bulbasaur at a lightning pace, scoring a direct hit on its target.

The ensuing hit caused the electric mouse to stagger and Red called out to it in a panic. "Oh no, Pikachu are you ok?!" he asked and Pikachu nodded as it slowly got back up to its feet.

Red nodded in return. "Alright use Iron Tail!" he ordered and the electrical pokemon launched up into the air; its tail aglow with a metallic shine to it.

Watching all this take place, Leaf smirked. Her opportunity to turn things around had finally come. "Counter with Vine Whip!" she enthusiastically shouted and just as Pikachu's tail was about to make contact, Bulbasaur launched its vines right into Pikachu's face, knocking it out instantly.

"Pikachu!" Red shouted, but it was no use, the electrical pokemon wouldn't budge and Leaf excitedly leapt in the air as a result.

"Ha! Ha! We did it Bulbasaur!" she cheered as the grass pokemon turned and smiled at her.

"Bulba!" it happily replied, when all of a burst of light emanated from Bulbasaur's body. Red and Leaf watched wide eyed as the flower on Bulbasaur's back began to bloom and the shape of its body slowly morphed into that of a larger being.

"Oh wow…" Leaf gasped, unable to even catch her breath at what she had just witnessed, "Y-you just…."

"You just evolved into Ivysaur!"

The cheers of joy from the brunette haired girl were almost deafening and as Red stood there smiling, he soon returned to a serious expression. As much as he hated to break up such a joyous occasion, he wasn't about to lose either and as he returned Pikachu to its pokeball, quickly prepared his next pokemon for battle.

"Charmeleon! Come out!"

Leaf watched as the flaming lizard materialized on the battlefield. Even though she was at the disadvantage, she was confident that her new found power would carry her through.

"You ready for this Ivysaur!"

"Saur!"

Leaf nodded. "Alright! Use Vine whi-"

"Use Ember!" Red commandingly ordered and before Leaf could even finish her command, smoldering hot flames blasted her Ivysaur, effortlessly knocking it out.

In an instant, all happiness that Leaf had been experiencing vanished as she stared at her fainted pokemon. Granted, it was clear that Red had the advantage. But he still could have at least been a little lenient with her.

"I guess…that's it?" Leaf sighed, frowning as she returned Ivysaur to its pokeball.

Despite how happy he was that he won, Red could tell just how upset she was and quickly attempted to make amends. "Hey…that's just how it is Leaf." he causally explained to her as he returned his pokemon as well, "Come on! Let's head to Route 3 and maybe you'll catch some new pokemon that can match mine!"

Seeing that there was no use in being upset, Leaf nodded and the two made their way the outskirts of the city to start their journey.

Upon reaching Route 3, the two decided to train up by battling some trainers and wild pokemon. Despite being a rather rocky area, they managed to find some grassy areas full of wild pokemon and after battling for a few hours, Red and Leaf decided to rest on a nearby log and eat some lunch.

"Traveling and pokemon training is so great," Red stated as he stretched out and leaned back against a rock, "I get to be outside, spend time with my pokemon, and meet amazing people like you."

His words made Leaf blush. "Yeah, I'm definitely glad I got the opportunity to be a trainer and travel." she replied, longingly staring up at the sky as Red excitedly looked over.

"Yeah, I can't wait to visit all the cities and pokemon across the region!" he happily exclaimed.

With that, the two finished up their lunch and continued their walk along Route 3. Rocks grew more and more abundant the steeper they went and just as they felt like their feet were going to fall off from climbing so much, spotted a Pokemon Centre right outside the entrance to Mt. Moon.

"Oh thank goodness! The Pokemon Centre!" Leaf huffed as they walked up to the giant sliding glass doors, "I have never been so happy to see it!"

Red couldn't deny her words. They had been walking all day without breaks and he was thoroughly exhausted.

"Come on." he huffed as well, "Let's go check in."

The two did just that and only hung out together for a short while before resigning to their beds.

However, despite how tired she was, Leaf just could not sleep. She and Red had agreed to get up at 7:30 that morning; but after tossing and turning all night, Leaf finally decided to throw on some clothes and get up.

It was only 6:00 in the morning and the red sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky with a faint orange glow. Taking a minute to admire the sunrise, Leaf recoiled in shock as a female Nidoran suddenly jumped out at her.

"What the-"

"Nido!" It growled and wasting no time, Leaf quickly grabbed a pokeball off her belt in preparation for battle.

"Go Ivysaur!" she yelled as her grass-and-poison type was released and despite its loss to Red the day before, Ivysaur was quickly gaining the upper hand against the advantageous poison type.

"This Nidoran's pretty resilient…." Leaf thought as she watched the two pokemon battle back and forth, "It would definitely make for an interesting member of my team…."

With a sharp tackle from her Ivysaur, Nidoran was knocked to the ground and seizing her opportunity, Leaf grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the poison type pokemon.

In an instant, it was quickly encapsulated and Leaf watched as it shook ice….

*SNAP*

Like lighting, the ball broke causing Leaf to grit her teeth in frustration. " _Dammit…..how am I going to catch this thing?_!" she cursed in her head. " _Only if Ivysaur knew a status move…_."

No sooner did she think that and Ivysaur conveniently shot a bunch of spores at Nidoran, putting it to sleep.

" _Oh my god! Do I have psychic powers?!_ " Leaf excitedly thought before quickly realizing that it was natural for Ivysaurs to learn sleep or poison powder at this point.

With her opponent now defenseless, Leaf threw a pokeball at the Nidoran and this time it finally stuck.

"Alright! We did it Ivysaur! We have a new partner!" she happily exclaimed to her grass partner as she brought Nidoran's pokeball to eye level, "With this and Ivysaur's new power, I should be able to beat Red in no time!"

Completely content with herself, Leaf skipped back to the pokemon center, ready to start the day.

* * *

Red was having a great dream involving him battling the champion when his alarm brought him back to reality. "Beep...Beep...Beep!" It rang out and Red cursed in his head as he clicked it off.

"Ohh and the dream was just getting good…."

Wasting no time, he quickly got ready and made his way to the lobby, only to be surprised by Leaf already standing there waiting for him.

"Good morning!" she cheerfully greeted and Red yawned, amazed that she was actually up before he was.

"Morning…" he mumbled groggily.

Red was still tired from the previous day's trek and couldn't even react as Leaf walked up and suddenly pinched him in the cheek. "Wake up sleepy-head!" she playfully teased. "We have a big day ahead of us!"

With that, she happily skipped out of the Pokemon Centre and Red stared at her in bewilderment. "What's got her so happy?" he wondered as he checked out.

Thankfully, the entrance to Mt. Moon wasn't too far from the Pokemon Centre as Red was forcefully tugged towards the mountain's entrance by his companion.

"You ready to do this Red?" Leaf asked as they stood in front of the giant cavern that marked the entrance.

A long time ago, miners had dug a tunnel through the mountain that allowed one to go from Pewter city to Cerulean and vice versa. The tunnel was no longer mined and was now used by travelers and trainers brave enough to journey through it.

"Uh-huh…." Red yawned out to answer Leaf's question, "I'm ready…."

A small smile crept over Leaf's face as she glanced towards the ground. She really wanted to tell Red about her capture that morning, but ultimately decided against it. " _I'm going to surprise Red the next time we battle_!" she enthusiastically thought as they walked inside.

After walking only about 100 yards into the tunnel, it started to get dark and it only got darker the deeper they went. Not only that, but a distinct odor began to emanate from the cave and before long, Leaf found herself stepping in something squishy.

"Ewww!" she squealed as she looked down to realize she had stepped in poop. "Red! I-" However, he squealing would come at a cost as Red noticed a bunch red eyes light up in front of them, and a flock of Zubat suddenly swarmed around them.

As quick as he could, Red dove to protect Leaf as they passed by, only letting go once he was sure they had left.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah…." Leaf replied before holding her shoe up to his face "Look! It's all over my shoe!"

Her childish behavior made Red chuckle. "That explains where the smell came from." he mused before extending his arms to her, "If it's that bad, you want me to carry you?"

Leaf blushed, that wasn't really her intention, but she wasn't going to turn his offer down either. "O-okay!" she stammered as Red leaned down for her to hop on, which she happily did.

After carrying her past all the Zubat dung, Red let her back down and the two continued deeper into the tunnel until Red thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. " _What the hell was that?_ " he frighteningly wondered and quickly turned his head to see nothing behind him, " _Huh, must be my mind playing tricks on me…_ "

However, despite telling himself that everything was okay, Red was still on edge and even after making small talk with Leaf, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

During their talk, Red once again thought he saw something move behind him and this time when he looked over and turned back around, Leaf was nowhere to be seen.

"Leaf?! Where are you?!" he yelled and quickly looked down to see if there any were footprints for him to follow. However, because they were walking on rock, no footprints could be found. "Ok Leaf, you got me. This isn't funny anymore!"

"Whatever that movement I saw must have something to do with this…." Red pondered as he frantically searched the cave. "It must have kidnapped Leaf! I need to find her!"

He continued calling out for Leaf, when suddenly, Red thought he heard a noise and ran towards it. The voice was coming from a smaller tunnel branching off to the left and as he got closer, Red could hear what sounded like a radio.

The sound got louder and louder the closer Red got to it and then all of a sudden he froze.

"That's no radio…." he gasped as he suddenly realized what the sound was, "It's a walkie talkie!"

No sooner did he think that and a tall man stepped out of the shadows with a giant red R across his chest and Red realized he was in trouble.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Hopefully, I can have the next chapter up somewhat soon. I appreciate all reviews, and like constructive criticism, so let me know what you think. -Muskieiwz**


End file.
